Big Time Friends
by BigTimeCami
Summary: Carlos, Logan, Kendall, James our four friends that live in Minnesota. What Happens when six girls show at Kendall's house claiming to be their sister. Will they believe the girls or will the girls end up leave to live in Hollywood again. Deleting story!
1. Chapter 1

Hey i need 6 OC girls for the btr boys sisters.

Name (First, Middle, and Last):

Nickname: (That the boys call their sisters)

Birthday:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Talents:

Other:

Their Brother you want them to have:

Oh and Carlos and Kendall get two sisters! Logan and James get one sister! I still need two sister for Carlos! If you want to be part of their family or their really close friend from Minnesota, just not their sisters i can add you as their cousin or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): Emily Jordyn Knight**

**Nickname: (That the boys call their sisters) Emmy, Ems, Em, Lilly**

**Birthday: February 3**

**Personality: She is like a leader. She is VERY STUBBORN, argues a lot, never backs down, and never gives up. She is very emotional when it comes down to boyfriends and best friends.**

**Likes: Sleep, pizza, Panic! At The Disco, Fall out Boy, Daughtry, and her Bro **

**Dislikes: Backstabbers, BOYS**

**Background: She has known Kendall Knight was her brother for a long time. When she goes to Cali to be Gustavo's "cat", she hears he lives at the Palm Woods. That where she will be staying too. She goes and meets him for the very first time.**

**She has also had very bad break-ups so she is very emotional.**

**Talents: Sing, Piano, Guitar, Dance, Viola**

**Other: Never met her brother, secretly sings but is afraid, and LOVES PANIC! AT THE DISCO, THE READY SET, AND FALL OUT BOY KIND OF MUSIC!**

**Their Brother you want them to have: Kendall Knight**

**Other Family: ****Isabella**

******.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): Dixie Hope Diamond**

**Nickname: (That the boys call their sisters)Dix**

**Birthday:May 5**

**Personality:Preppy**

**Likes: singing and dancing**

**Dislikes: bullies spiders and jerks**

**Background:She don't really know her family being that she was kidnapped at the age of two but she escaped and found out she had an older brother.**

**Talents: Dancing and singing**

**Other:she has blonde hair with brown undertones eyes are eaxctly like james.**

**Their Brother you want them to have: James**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name: Isabella Roxanne Knight**

**Nickname: Roxy or Rox**

**Birthday: July 11**

**Personality: loyal, sarcastic, sweet, random**

**Likes: music, dolphins, watching tv, swimming**

**Dislikes: snobs, snakes, being bored, sad movies**

**Background: when she was little her parents abandoned her and told her that she had an older brother but she never knew who he was until now.**

**Talents: singing, dancing and acting**

**Other: she loves to listen to her iPod touch**

**Their Brother you want them to have: Kendall**

**Other Family: Emily**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): Arabella Jade Mitchell**

**Nickname: (That the boys call their sisters) Ari**

**Birthday: March 9th**

**Personality: Tends to take a very practical stance on the world. She knows that things can change in an instant and she wants to ensure she's on solid ground. She rarely laughs anymore, and wishes things could just be back to the way they were. Besides the hope for a full family, the only joy she finds anymore is in music.**

**Likes: Alone time, writing and playing music, reading, simply thinking about anything and everything.**

**Dislikes: People who constantly ask "Are you ok?", pity, essentially people who don't know when to leave her alone.**

**Background: Up until she was ten, she grew up like your standard American girl: divorced parents, she lived with mom, decent grades, good group of friends, etc. Although she knew she had a father and brother, she never met them. Then one day when she went in for a check-up, they told her she had ALL, one form of leukemia. They put her into treatment immediately. There was about a month in time where no one knew if she was going to make it through. Luckily though, her mother was a match for her stem cell, and was willing to do the transplant that could, and did, save her life. She's mostly ok now physically, give or take a minor permanent side effect, such as her always being a bit colder. The big aftermath came in terms of her mental health. As soon as she began to get back into a normal routine, she fell into a deep depression, and gained a very cynical view of the world. She trusts nothing and feels almost nothing, because she doesn't want others hurt in the likely event her leukemia comes back. That bundled with not seeing her only sibling and her father ever makes her pretty fragile mentally.**

**Talents: She's quite the gifted pianist, and once wrote her own piece. She's also an incredible baker. She makes a mean batch of red velvet cupcakes.**

**Other: She's quite bright, much like her brother.**

**Their Brother you want them to have: Logan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): Thalia** **Tinsel Taylor **

**Nickname: (That the boys call their sisters): Li-Li,**

**Birthday: November 12**

**Personality: ****Thalia** is very spunky and creative. She really has no permanent hair color, it changes all the time. She is the kind of girl, that will hug you, even if she had no clue who you are. She is 12 years old. She is almost like a mini Carlos and she loves to do everything Carlos does.

**Likes: Her brother, painting, playing drums, and animals**

**Dislikes: Boy, spiders, and scary movies**

**Background: ****She and her sister live on the streets since they were two after their parents died. She hates all most everyone that comes near them to take her and her sister away from each other.**

**Talents: Playing the drums and painting.**

**Other: She hates her parents for lying to her and her sister their whole life.**

**Family: Cece **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): CeCe Marie Taylor**

**Nickname: (That the boys call their sisters) CeCe, Jay-Jay, Jay-Ce**

**Birthday: May 1**

**Personality: I like to wear dresses and i always have ribbons in my hair. Oh i love to draw and take pictures of me and my friends. I can be shy around new ppl. I love to hangout with my sister and i love to make new friends. ****how much the person doesnt like me ill help them out of short. I have blue eyes and I have blonde hair. ****She is 12 years old.**

**Likes: Drawing and taking picture, Singing and dancing.**

**Dislikes: Her parents**

**Background: She's the younger of her twin and she doesn't really know why her sister gets mad for people wanting to help them. She loves to sing and sometimes they get money from people walking by when she's singing.**

**Talents: ****Drawing and taking picture, Singing and dancing.**

**Other: Loves singing and dancing**

**Family: ****Thalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name: Alliana Heather Garcia-Baker**

**Nickname: Alli**

**Birthday: October 31**

**Personality: very random, funny, nice, zany, and smart**

**Likes: her twin, books, music, and dancing**

**Dislikes: stuck-up people and people with no sense of humor**

**Background: she was put up for adoption when she was born, Carlos was too young to remember. She was adopted by Mary and Jonathan Baker**

**Talents: singer, dancer, plays the violin and drums**

**Other: she has a twin named Jordan**

**Brother: Carlos**

**.**

**.**

**Name: Jordan Josephine Garcia-Baker**

**Nickname: Jo-Jo**

**Birthday: October 31**

**Personality: shy, quiet, sweet, and smart**

**Likes: her twin, books, writing, and music**

**Dislikes: when someone says the words "like, really, and dude" in the same sentence**

**Background: she was put up for adoption when she was born, Carlos was too young to remember. She was adopted by Mary and Jonathan Baker**

**Talents: singing, writing, plays the piano and guitar**

**Other: she has a twin named Alliana**

**Brother: Carlos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last): Skye Noelle Rotter**

**Nickname (That the boys call their sisters): Sky-Sky, ****Nolie, Ye-Ye, No-Yo, Ski-Ski**

**Birthday: ****October 23**

**Personality: She loves to party and drink. She is mute and doesn't like to hang out with ppl.**

**Likes: She doesn't really like anything mostly boys. She only likes her friends.**

**Dislikes: Everything that doesn't have to do with her friends.**

**Background: Up till she was four should could talk and she loved to babble on and on, about how she wanted to be like her friends. When she 10 she lost her voice after a car accident. When she was 16 she started having breathing problems then 3 months later, they found out that she asthma.**

**Talents: She can play the drums, piano, and guitar.**

**Other: She can be very hyper sometimes**

**Friends: Carlos and Logan**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Family

Kendall's Pov

Kendall dashes through his front door, his best friend Carlos on his heels. "You'll never catch me dude just give up" He trips over the rug before getting tackled by Carlos. "Nevermind you win" Carlos jumps up and dances around the kitchen. "Oh yea im the best" Logan and James walk into the kitchen rolling their eyes. "Sure you are Carlos" Kendall stands up chucking the book at Carlos. "Here's your book" Carlos groans and glares at Kendall. "You wanna go"

Mrs. Kinght looks over at them. "Don't you dare go outside if you want to fight" Logan pulls his friends outside. Kendall tackles Carlos and they roll around on the ground. James pulls Carlos away. "Hey lets go find something else too do" Kendall shrugs, standing up. "Sure" Kendall walks into the house, heading to the door. "We're going to do something" Logan turns to the living room hearing someone knock.

The Girl's Pov

Five girls run through the airport, while security chase them. A girl with blonde hair turns sharply left dashes of into a crowd of ppl. The others run out thorugh the main door. Two girls turn around and glare at the security then they turn and leave with the other girls. The blonde girl sneaks out and runs off to catch up with them. They sit on a bench waiting for the bus then one girl turns to the rest. "We never really got to know eachother"

The girl with blonde hair tilts her head. "Ok then i'm Dixie but you can call me Dix" One of the sets of twins stand up. "We're Alliana and Jordan but you can call us Jo-Jo and Alli" Another girl stands up. "Im Emily and thats my sister Isabella" The last girl stands up. "Im Arabella" They all climb onto the bus sitting in the front. They all dash off the bus and run towards a house. Emily walks up to the door and knocks.

Logan's Pov

Logan walks over to the door and opens t, looking at the six girls standing there. Emily and Isabella push past Logan and runs over to Kendall, smiling up at him. "So i'm guessing your Kendall" Kendall blinks looking at the girls. "Uhh do i know you" Isabella makes a face. "Your our brother" Kendall shakes his head. "I only have one sister" Isabella turns and looks at Mrs. Knight. "Please tell him that we're his sisters" The other girls were sitting on the couhc next to their brothers giggling. Mrs. Kinght sighs, looking at Kendall. "Kendall this is Emily and Isabella their your sisters"

Kendall turns to the girls and hugs them tighty. "But why haven't i seen them before" Emily tilts her head. "Well i always knew you were my brother so i came here to meet you and our parents abandoned Isabella" Carlos laughs, being tackled to the ground. "Well i never really thought that i would have sisters" Alliana giggles and hugs him tighter. "Just dont leave us again" Carlos nods. "I promise"

He stands up helping the girls up. "Well i'm taking Alliana and Jordan home to see why i never knew them" He turns and walks out with Alliana and Jordan. Dixie tugs on Jame's arm. "I wanna see mom and dad again" James nods. "I'll see you guys later" They walk out. Logan stands up. "I'm goona go and take Arabella with me ill see you at school tomorrow" She walks out. Arabella turns to them and smiles. "I hope to get to know you better" She turns and runs after Logan, still smiling.

Mitchell and Knight Family Pov

Logan walks into his house taking his coat off and hanging it up then he walks into the living room. "Mom you here" Mr. Mitchell walks into the living and gasps, seeing Arabella. "What is she doing here get her out" Logan glares at his dad. "No she's staying till i know everything" Arabella tears up. "Please let me live with you i want to see my brother now cause i havent ever met him and i would like to have a life with him" Mr. Mitchel shakes his head. "No now get out of my house" Logan stands in front of Arabella. "She's not going anywhere dad so leave her alone"

Arabella turns and runs out of the house, running towards the only house she knew. She knocks on the door before she runs over, clutching Kendall's shirt. "Please let me stay here m- i mean Logan's dad wont let me stay there" Logan glares at his dad. "All she wants is for her family to be back together" He turns and runs after Arabella. Kendall pulls Arabella and Logan into his house. Arabella sits on the couch, sobbing. Logan sits by her pulling her close.

"Don't worry he'll come around but will you be ok here alone" Arabella nods, pulling away from him. "Yea just go" Logan nods, walking out. Arabella lays on the couch, sobbing herself too sleep. Kendall sighs and sits by her stroking her hair. Katie walks in and looks over at Kendall, Emily, Isabella, and Arabella. "Ummm Kendall who are these ppl" Kendall looks over at her. "This is Emily and Isabella your sisters and Arabella is Logan's sister" Katie nods, walking off to her room. Kendall scoops Arabella up. "Lets get you girls to your rooms" Emily and Isabella nod, following Kendall.

Logan walks back into his house walking start to his dad. "Why were you so mean and why haven't known Arabella my whole life" Mr. Mitchell looks at Logan. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to freak out on her she just reminded me so much of your mom i just over reacted" Logan sighs and sits by his dad. "Please give her a chance and let her live here please" Mr. Mitchell sighs and nods. "Ok ill say sorry and let her live here" Logan hugs his dad. "Thank you dad" Mr Mitchell nods hugging back. "Now go to bed" Logan nods and walks to his room. "Night"

Kendall walks into the kitchen. "Hey mom why did i never hear about Isabella and Emily" Mrs. Knight looks over at Kendall. "We couldn't afford to take care of Isabella so we had to abandoned her" Kendall frowns. "Why not give her to someone you know that can take care of her" Mrs. Knight sighs. "I don't know and we gave Emily to your aunt and Isabella after awhile moved in with Emily" Kendall nods turning and walking out of the kitchen. "See you in the morning" He calls back before disappearing into his room.

Diamond Family Pov

James walks in with Dixie. "Dad you here" Dixie looks around the house. Mr. Daimond walked from the kitchen. "Yea James" James steps out of the way. "This is Dixie she claims to be my sister" Dixixe looks over at Mr. Daimond and forces a smile. "Hey da- i mean Mr. Diamond" Mr. Diamond blinks, watching Dixie. Dixie runs over tears forming in her eyes while hugging Mr. Diamond tightly. "I missed you dad" Mr. Diamond hugs her back tightly. "I missed you too" James walks over and joins the hug before pulling away.

"Lets go to your room Dixie" She nods, following James up the stairs then she turns around and smiles at her dad. "I love you dad" Mr. Diamond smiles back. "I love you too" Dixie turns and runs after James, smiling. James walks in with Dixie. "This is your room" Dixie smiles at him. "I'm gonna go to bed" She turns to him. "Can i go to school with you tomorrow" James blinks. "How about next week i promise" He turns and walks out, letting her go to bed. She quickly changes before laying down and falling asleep quickly.

James walks down stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey dad do you think i could take Dixie to school tomorrow i think she wants to go to school with me" Mr. Diamond looks at him. "I don't see why not but you do know she has to be registered to go to school" James nods. "Yea i know but i could take care of that tomorrow" Mr. Diamond nods. "Ok then she can go with you tomorrow" James smiles and hugs his dad. "Thanks dad i'm gonna go do my homework then go to bed" She runs up the stairs to his room. Mr. Diamond nods, watching James run off.

James stops and turns around. "Oh yea dad why did i never hear about Dixie" Mr. Diamond looks at James. "She was kidnapped when she was two and we could never find her but i guess she was the one to find us" James smiles and walks down to his dad. "I'm just glad that she's back with us" Mr. Diamond nods. "Yea me too and i hope it stays that way" James nods. "So when does Dixie to get meet mom" Mr. Diamond sighs. "She's gonna visit tomorrow after school" James nods. "Well i'm going to bed now night" He walks up to his room.

Garcia Family Pov

Carlos walks in with Alliana and Jordan. "Mom Dad you here" Mrs. Garcia walks out of the living room, staring at Alliana and Jordan. Jordan turns to Mrs. Garcia tears forming in her eyes. "Mom" She runs over, hugging her. Alliana joins in the hug, sobbing. "Why did you give us up mom" Mrs. Garcia sighs. "We couldn't afford you two and Carlos so we made the really big decision to give you too up even though we didn't want too"

Carlos smiles watching his mom and sisters. "Well you too i have good news your going to school tomorrow with me" Jordan turns around and smiles. "really we get to meet your friends" Carlos nods. "So lets go to bed" Alliana nods and follows Carlos to their room. Carlos nods to them and walks to his own room. Jordan crawls into her bed, falling asleep slowly. Alliana walks back towards the kitchen. She pokes her head in and smiles at her mom. "Hey mom" Mrs. Garcia looks at Alliana and smiles. "Yes" Alliana walks in. "What about dad"

Mrs. Garcia blinks. "He's alive and he should be getting home from work soon if you wanna stay up and meet him" Alliana nods, sitting at the counter then she jumps up, hearing the door open and close. She smiles, seeing Mr. Garcia walk in. "Papi" Mr. Garcia looks over at her blinking. "Alliana" Alliana nods, walking over and hugging him. "I'm back" Mr. Garcia hugs back. "I missed you soo much" Alliana giggles, pulling away. "I should get to bed" She hugs both of them before turning and walking to her room to go to bed.


End file.
